


Protective Tendencies

by FallenQueen2



Series: Iron Protection [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Protective!Bruce, badass!tony, protective!tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ross came to collect the Hulk, both Bruce and the other guy didn't expect the genius that was Tony Stark to protect him. What Ross didn't count on was how protective the 2 scientists were of each other. Post-movie. Bruce is living with Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> Visit my tumblr, don't be shy!  
> http://fallenqueen2.tumblr.com

Candy land.

That was how Tony had described his R&D labs to Bruce that fateful day on the helicarrier. That was exactly what it was and surprisingly Bruce didn't feel like fleeing to another country. Perhaps it was that Tony was not afraid of him or the other guy. In fact Tony was still poking and prodding the good doctor trying to get him to as he so acutely put it 'hulk out'. No matter what Stark did Banner never hulked out. Not once. Not even when Tony showed him what he deemed 'The green room' so he could let the bigger guy out to play. Bruce just laughed it off before going back to his lab.

Tony was still working on convincing Bruce that the Hulk was a nice guy, using the same old 'you both saved my life' line. When he brings that up Bruce simply pretends he didn't hear. However after Tony leaves Bruce stops writing the equation he was working on and thinks about what the goateed genius said. Both of him had saved his best friend. Heh, he had a best friend and who would have thought it would be Tony-freaking Stark.

Bruce remembered the bits and pieces of the battle, the largest piece of memory he had was watching Tony rocket into the portal with a nuke of all things riding on his back.

When the portal started to close and Tony was nowhere to be seen Bruce could feel both of his hearts breaking apart. His because the 2 had really bonded while trying to track the gamma rays and figuring out about SHEILD's shady plans. The Hulks because Tony was the only one not scared of him and made him laugh. So when they spotted Tony falling unconscious out of the now closed portal they both reacted together without thinking. As one they launched their body towards their falling friend and caught him, when Tony wouldn't wake up the Hulk would not accept loosing someone close to his and Banner's heart and roared at the Tin Man successfully bringing him back to life.

After the battle the Hulk and Banner decided together that they would protect Tony Stark.

Meanwhile as Tony rode down to the front lobby to get rid of an unwanted guest the millionaire decided the same thing about BOTH Bruce and the Hulk. Tony didn't really know the exact reason why he was so protective of Bruce and the Hulk, he knew that they could take care of them selves but he still felt overprotective of them. Maybe it was because Bruce had the same hopeless look in his eyes as Tony did when he was dying. Maybe because they are on the same page about how they thought others would be safer if they weren't around. Maybe because they could talk science and understand each other, or maybe it was because they fought side by side and the Hulk had saved him from that portal.

What ever the case was Tony wasn't going to let him go without a fight.

"General Ross what do I owe this unexpected and unneeded displeasure?" Tony spat at the older blonde man in a military uniform before him, he had read the files and from what he had gathered Ross was the true monster.

"Mr. Stark I know that monster is here. Just hand him over quietly and you will have no trouble." Ross demanded and Tony could feel his blood start to boil.

"Bruce is not a monster, neither is the Hulk." Tony retorted.

"You have been blinded by his shell Mister Stark like my daughter was, but I will show you the truth." Ross decided as he took a step forward.

"Move another inch towards Bruce and the Hulk and I can promise you that you won't see another day." Tony promised darkly, his eyes turning hard and steely.

"Why are you protecting that monster?!" Ross shouted.

"They are NOT monsters! They are my best friends and they are hero's!" Tony shouted back both of the men were inches away from each other hate burning in their pupils.

"You are delusional Mr. Stark, but if you don't move out of my way I will mow you down." Ross threatened, putting his hand on the gun at his hip.

"Really?! You are threatening Anthony Stark, Iron man and the Merchant of Death? You must really have a death wish." Tony barked out a laugh before grunting as Ross shoved him against a nearby wall, the gun pressing against his ear.

"I want that monster and I could care less about who I have to go through to get to him." Ross hissed in Tony's face, his own going red with anger. Tony glared before he made his move, bring his hands up he twisted Ross's wrist of the hand that was holding the gun while ducking his head down.

The gun discharged and the bullet bit into the wall where Tony's head was a moment ago. Tony snapped his leg out suddenly bring Ross crashing down onto his back while the brunette expertly forced Ross's grip on the gun to disappear and said gun to reappear in the genius's hands now pointing at the blonde general.

"That was a very bad move Ross." Tony tsk'ed as he pulled the trigger and let the bullet crash into the floor beside Ross's head. He then dropped the gun by his sneaker-clad feet. "Consider this a warning Ross stay away from Bruce and the Hulk or I will do worse then putting a bullet in you." with that cold remark Tony started to leave the lobby.

"Never turn your back on your enemy." Ross coughed out as he held up the gun again, aiming at Tony's turned back.

"Pull that trigger and you will be the monster that the government will hunt." Tony stated calmly acting like he didn't have a gun trained on his back.

"No, the Hulk is the only monster and I plan on take him with me. If I have to kill you then I will." Ross declared as he stood up, gun still trained on Stark's back.

"Then you will have to kill me, I rather die than let a man like you get his filthy hands on Bruce." Tony articulated as he turned around to look Ross dead in the eyes, as the cold unforgiving metal from the gun touched him between his brown eyes.

"Looks like you will die then, pity you did make amazing weapons." Ross sighed like it was a big loss as he cocked the gun. "Oh well, anything to get that monster off the street."

"What did I tell you about calling him that?" Tony glowered pure anger lacing his voice.

"It doesn't really matter because soon you'll just be a number on a page." Ross chuckled as his finger twitched on the trigger.

"Pull the trigger then." Tony scoffed, feeling unafraid of death. Better him than Bruce.

"I'll do it! Don't think I won't!" Ross insisted.

"Oh I'm not questioning you, but I know that you are questioning your resolve." Tony smirked looking triumphant.

"I am not!" Ross denied.

"Then why are you hesitating?" Tony shot back.

"Look Stark I don't want to kill you, only that monster."

"I already told you that you would have to kill me first."

"Then looks like I have no choice."

"If you even make one move to shoot him I will rip you apart!" A new voice rang out laced with growing anger, Ross's head swirled around as Tony's eyes darted over to the source of the new voice. By the elevator doors stood Bruce in his trademark dark purple jeans and lighter purple shirt button down shirt, sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His eyes were starting to get a tint of jade as he pulled his wire rim glasses off their perch on his nose.

"Hi Brucey." Tony called over cheerily.

"Tony what exactly did you think you would accomplish here?" Bruce rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Well I was TRYING to get Mr. Psycho here to leave you alone once and for all. Also if he left my house that would be nice." Tony said casually.

"You didn't have to Tony." Bruce sighed.

"You're my best friend there is nothing I wouldn't do to make you safe and happy." Tony said sincerely and truthfully.

"Tony…" Bruce got a warm feeling spreading from his stomach and upwards pooling in his heart.

"As much as this moment is sickingly sweet I have to end it." Ross interrupted rudely. "You have 2 choices here Doctor Banner either you come with me quietly or I put a few rounds into Mr. Stark's skull. Take your pick." At those words the Hulk let out an angry roar inside Bruce and at that moment in time Bruce had to agree with him.

"What? Don't I get a say in this?" Tony whined and Bruce had to bite back a smile, even more so when Ross's eye twitched.

Tony had a way with words that pisses a lot of insane people off, Bruce had voiced this once and Tony merely grinned stating 'It's a gift I must bare just like my charm and good looks.' That was Tony through and through for you and he was still talking like that with a gun pointed between his eyes. Speaking of which just the sight of that had Bruce's blood boiling and he could feel his muscles growing and hardening.

"J-Just hold on a second." Tony fake stuttered before bringing his knee up into Ross's family jewels. Taking this moment he flung himself towards Bruce and grabbed his best friend's wrist dragging him into the nearby stairwell.

"What was that?!" Bruce asked trying not to hulk out or laugh.

"Simple self defense Brucey, so do you want me to call SHIELD to come take that ass hat away? Or do you want to go a few rounds with him as the jolly green giant?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows and Bruce actually let out a laugh.

"A few more moments and I would have let him out and use Ross as a rag doll." Bruce said honestly.

"STARK! BANNER!" Ross's angered roar came through the wall reaching the 2 scientist's ears.

"You still might get your chance." Tony stated his voice shook a small amount before it faded back into his calm usual tone.

"What should we do now?" Bruce asked the brown haired man beside him the hulk grunting angery at the man who made his Tin man scared.

"For now I'm suggesting we run." Tony said simply as the door flew open to show a red faced and ruffled Ross.

"Good plan." Bruce agreed and they both took off up the stairs with Ross right on their heels.

"Get off at this floor!" Tony shouted as he kicked open a metal door after around 10 floors of running upwards.

"Isn't this THAT floor?" Bruce cried back as he swerved into the open doorway.

"YUP!" Tony replied already typing at a touch screen panel on the wall when Ross burst into the room, breathing heavily. Bruce was standing in the middle of the room, hands shoved in his pockets with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"I've got you now monster." Ross panted before he smirked and started towards the curly haired scientist.

"Are you sure about that?" Bruce tilted his head to the side as a smile worked its way onto his lips.

"What are you smiling about?" Ross seethed raising his arm holding the gun.

"Just this room, Tony built it for 2 assassins to train in, so good luck." Bruce grinned when Tony hit a button and the lights dimmed.

Ross looked around confused as mechanical whirs bounced off the walls of the large room. Tony snuck his way over to Bruce and silently they exited the room making their way up to the living room. Bruce propped his feet up on the coffee table as Tony flicked on the security camera feed from Hawkeye's and Black Widow's training room.

"This should be fun, popcorn?" Tony chortled before holding out a bowl of popcorn that he had seemed to get out of nowhere.

"Don't mind if I do." Bruce sent a small grin to his best and rather protective friend as he took a handful of popcorn. Munching away as the 2 watched Ross try to find his way out of the room and dodging some dull arrows and random gunfire.

The 2 spent around half an hour before Bruce convinced Tony to let Ross out of the death chamber. They watched giggling as the distressed and shaking man ran down all the stairs and out onto the street.

"Well I'm pretty sure that Ross won't be bother you anymore." Tony said leaning back on his chair satisfied.

"Looks like it. Why did you do it Tony?" Bruce turned to look at his friend who was now waltzing over to his bar.

"What do you mean?"

"Taking on Ross, why?"

"I couldn't let him get you and I stood up to him. Plain and simple."

"But why? Why did you stand up to him?"

"You're my best friend I have and I was NOT about to let some insane general take you away to experiment on you!" Tony's voice started to raise and take on a protective tone.

"Tony you and I both know that I can't die."

"That doesn't mean you can't be hurt Bruce."

"Tony…"

"Anyways let's celebrate, want to get some food? The rest of the Avengers minus Point Break are coming over here soon anyways. I wonder how I'm going to explain to Legolas and Widow why their training room was used when they weren't around. That's going to be fun to explain."

"… Thanks Tony…"

"Hey you protect me on the battlefield so I can protect you in normal life. Fair trade I suppose."

"You're insane, but that does sound fair."

"Stark!" Nick Fury's eye patched face popped up on the screen that the 2 were watching Ross a few moments ago.

"J how did he get on my TV screen?" Tony looked up annoyed.

"Sorry sir but SHIELD overrode my systems." JARVIS informed Tony and Bruce.

"I really need to upgrade my system." Tony grumbled. "What do you want now Fury?"

"I wanted to inform you that General Ross is in the area and he might try to come after Dr. Banner again." Fury said in his commanding voice, in the background the rest of the Avengers minus Thor came into the room and listened in on their conversation.

"You're a little late on the uptake Nicky, Ross has already been here." Tony informed THE spy.

"What? Well what happened?!"

"I took care of it, he won't be bothering Bruce anytime soon." Tony said proudly.

"Why, what did you do Stark?" Steve asked sighing.

"Excuse me! I just talked to the man. He was the one who had a gun between my eyes."

"Wait, he did what!?" Clint cut in anger flaring in his eyes since deep down the archer was fond of Tony; he was the only one who could keep up comments during a battle.

"Calm down Legolas, I took care of it, well Bruce helped a bit. Then we lured him into a training room, kicked back and had a few laughs. So you guys want pizza for dinner? Thai, Chinese?"

"Thai sounds good." Natasha agreed.

"Awesome, it'll be here when you guys get back. Bye bye." Tony touched a button on the small touch screen tablet he always carried around and the video call ended as Tony fell back onto the couch beside Bruce.

"You are unbelievable." Bruce smiled shaking his head.

"Now normally I hear that from girls in my bed, but its nice to hear it from you too Brucey." Tony winked and Bruce gave the genius a playful shove before they settled down to wait for the rest of their team in front of the giant plasma screen TV. Settling for the quiet companionship they had created within the other scientist. Now Bruce knew that Tony was just as protective of him as he and the Hulk were of him.


End file.
